Emergency vehicles (such as fire trucks and ambulances), recreational vehicles, and power boats, often utilize power lines that are connected to stationary power sources for supplying electrical power for starting engines, charging batteries, and other purposes. However, such vehicles may need to uncouple swiftly from the power line when they are to be driven away in response to an emergency, or the like. Consequently, the mating power line plug should eject on activation of the vehicle's engine, and also should eject in a manner that reduces or eliminates drawing an arc between the plug and the vehicle connector. Arcing, if not suppressed, is a major source of wear on contacts in both the vehicle connector and the plug. It is this wear that significantly reduces the service life of these components.